


Heavy Gloom - The Story So Far

by miilkteeth



Series: Songs prompts [7]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Yogscast
Genre: Angst, Breakup, M/M, angry, back at the writing yo, sad shit, salty smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miilkteeth/pseuds/miilkteeth
Summary: "I know all your flaws and most of your fears"





	

Loud music that pounded in Smith’s ears deafened him as he sat in the corner of the dark club, watching couples dance on each other and groups of friends falling on each other in fits of laugher.

 

He was sick of it.

 

To the left of him was his best friend Trott sat with his girlfriend Katie, talking about some show they were watching and Smith didn’t care about. To the right of him was the open dance floor, filled with a sea of faces he didn’t recognise.

 

Smith recalled the last time he was in this club, hell, this part of town. It was a little over 5 years ago and Trott had convinced him to “get out more” and “meet some new people”. He’d begrudgingly obliged, calling a taxi for the two of them. The night had gone slowly, much like this one, until he managed to quite literally fall into the arms of someone who’d changed his world.

 

That stumble and a smooth, one-liner from the guy led to a first date which lead to another, and another, and another. This went on for 5 years, and boy did Smith enjoy that time. Despite the constant touring and shows Smith had to play that kept them apart over the past two years, the two were happy and content. Smith knew all his flaws and everything he was scared of. They were close but that didn’t stop his heart from getting broken.

 

As Smith daydreamed about the past, his eyes were trained on the centre of the room. That was, however, until he was pulled out by a violent shaking of his shoulder. Smith spun around with a sharp “What?” to which Trott simply smiled nervously.

 

“Hey Smith you gotta look at this thing,” Trott quickly spat out, fumbling with his phone but all the while looking just over Smith’s shoulder to where the dance floor was.

 

Attempting to look over his shoulder but getting pulled back again by Trott, Smith began to get annoyed, “What do you want me to look at Trott?” he said, clearly pissed off.

 

“Uh, just this really funny thing I saw on Twitter I’ll find it in a second!” his friend replied, still scrolling through his phone. After a few seconds he stopped and shoved his phone into Smith’s face, causing him to recoil slightly and adjust to the brightness of the screen. As he watched, he saw it was just a video of some guy looking like he was getting what appeared to be some type of pet food smeared over him. Trott forced a smile and gave an over the top laugh, “Look how funny it is!”

 

“Yeah, yeah very funny Trott,” Smith deadpanned and turned back to the dancefloor, ignoring Trott’s attempts to get him to turn back around. When Smith turned though, he saw what Trott had been trying to distract him from.

 

A guy in his late twenties stood with a group on the edge of the open area, his dark hair was spiked up as it always had been but there was something different about him. His clothes looked like they cost a bit more - not just tshirts referencing Star Wars or plastered with the Superdry logo. The one he had on was black with a logo Smith couldn’t quite make out in the light.

 

Ross Hornby.

 

He’d moved over to the bar, leaning against it looking more relaxed than ever, talking to a guy. A few moments later the two at the bar had moved to dancing together, hands over each other and closer than Smith liked. After watching them for a bit, still in shock, Smith turned back to face Trott and gripped the beer he had.

 

Smith was met with a sympathetic expression on Trott's face and tone in his voice as he began, “I’m sorry Smi-”

 

“Don’t,” Smith said, “I don’t care about him, we’re over and he made that pretty fucking clear.”

 

“I know you don’t mean that,” Trott said.

 

“You can’t just get rid of those feelings, you two were together for a long time,” added Katie who had a similar tone to Trott.

 

“Well _he_ clearly managed to,” Smith retorted, his voice holding a slight tone of disgust.

 

Trott shook his head slightly at this but still went on, “But _you_ didn’t. You think I don’t listen to your songs? Anyone can see that they’re about Ro- him.”

 

“It’s just business. I have to earn a living somehow,” Smith finished, turning his eyes away from Trott and down towards the beer in his hands.

 

The truth was Smith did miss him. Ross was a huge part of his life for a long time and, as much as Smith didn’t want to admit it, Trott was right. He couldn’t get rid of those feelings. It still pissed him off that he was there. He had the audacity to not seem even a little bit bothered by their breakup. All Smith longed to do was to get completely wasted to get the image out of his mind but he knew that if he did that, he’d show everyone how much he actually wanted Ross back.

 

_How could you want him back?_ He asked himself, _he cheated on you after 5 years together and you still miss him._

 

Smith looked up again at where Ross was, silently hoping they’d catch each other's eye and Ross would feel bad about what happened. Maybe seeing each other again would spark some kind of remorse, but of course that was just wishful thinking.

 

He was just a selfish, prick who left the man that had loved him and given him everything he had. Smith had been left out to wallow in his own self pity for months after and the one night he gets convinced to go out to maybe “meet some new people” he sees the man that tore everything apart from him.

 

In some way, Smith hoped Ross would do what he so badly wished he could; get fucked up and get so overcome by everything that happened that he feels sorry for what he did. Smith wanted Ross to get called out and put in his place for everything. When he did? Smith would be there to watch him get dragged down a notch when Ross realises what a shit show his life actually was.

 

“Do you ever think that maybe, I don’t know, you were too hard on him?” Trott asked, pulling Smith out of his daydream yet again.

 

“No, he deserved everything that he got,” Smith sternly stated. When he found out that Ross had been cheating, Smith had moved all of Ross’ stuff out himself. Dropped off every bit to a friend’s house and then spent the next few weeks pouring every piece of anger out onto scraps of paper that soon became new songs. These were clearly attacks on how little Ross had actually cared but there was always that undertone of how much Smith still cared.

 

If Ross had come over to him then and there to ask to talk then Smith would’ve followed in a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> hoooooooo it feels good 2 be writing again & what better than some good ol angsty shit to get me rollin again  
> im a bit stuck on ghost in my head atm so writing this was rly good!!!! don't 4get 2 drop a comment n also follow my tumblr traashboaat!!!! cheers 4 the reading xox


End file.
